Simples tutorias
by Natsuki007
Summary: Brenda, una chiquilla de 17 años a la que sus padres tratan como basura, al igual que todo el instituto en general. Pero, con una simple tutoría, todo cambia.


**Simples tutorías**

**CastielxSucrette (Corazón de Melón)**

* * *

-Mirar, ahí va la lame botas de la directora, que pena me da, siempre haciendo todo lo ''duro'' de la escuela. Al igual que el otro delegado… ¿Verdad, chicas?-Aquel ''murmullo'' fue lo suficientemente alto como para que no pasara desapercibido, al igual que muchos otros.

-Sí, es cierto. Nunca he visto una chica tan patética.-Fue otro comentario. Sin embargo la castaña continúo su camino, restándole importancia a sus palabras, a lo que ellas tomaron, literalmente, como insultos dirigidos a su persona.

Ella no tenía la culpa. Ni si quiera había hecho algo para que la tratasen así.

Tan solo hacía favores a la directora, no porque quisiera, si no porque prefería pasar tiempo fuera de casa. Sí, su casa no era ''el dulce hogar'' que tienen todos los adolescentes. Su madre era una antisocial, engreída e idiota, y mejor no hablar de su padre. Ese hombre mezquino, mal humorado y extravagante era lo que ella llamaba ''padre''.

No solía relacionarse con nadie pues, si su padre se enteraba, le obligaba a quedarse en casa estudiando o incluso trabajando en el restaurante familiar.

Brenda era su nombre, cabello castaño, ojos azules celestes y un humor muy positivo y afable.

Como había dicho, no tenía amigos, o sí, uno, Kentin. Era un chico encantador, bueno, amigable y servidor. Un chico que toda chica querría tener, sin embargo, su corazón ya pertenecía a una persona. Y ese era Castiel, cuando le conoció la desorientó por completo. Era desagradable, pervertido, en resumidas cuentas: asqueroso.

Pero de una forma u otra él había conquistado su corazón. Más sin embargo él solo la veía como ''la otra delegada'' o como una ''lame botas de la directora'' al igual que toda la escuela, claro.

Cuanto más caminaba por los estrechos pasillos más se daba cuenta de que, aunque hiciera lo imposible, su vida nunca cambiaría.

Al llegar a la vieja y destartalada puerta de madera, que conducía al despacho de la directora, llamó un par de veces, y cuando oyó un ''Adelante'' proveniente del interior, entró, dejando ver a la vieja mujer sentada en una silla, acariciando a su perro; Kiki.

-Gracias por venir, señorita Adams. Tome asiento, por favor.-Así lo hizo. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la vieja estancia. No sin antes colocar sus libros correctamente en un huequecito de la mesa.

-Como sabrá, los resultados de las evaluaciones de este año no han sido muy correctos, por así decirlo.-Brenda guardaba silencio, pues sabía que un mal comentario, le causaría una discusión. Tanto en el instituto como en casa.-Así que los profesores y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, y hemos decidido que usted, junto con algunos chicos, echaran una mano a los estudiantes que están seleccionados para repetir el año. Serían algunas tutorías para aclarar las dudas, ya se imaginará que yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para estar dando clases por las tardes, pero supongo que una jovencita como usted siempre tiene tiempo para el ocio.-La pequeña agachó la cabeza, y resignándose, asintió débilmente y pronunció:

-¿Cuándo empezaría?

-Esta misma tarde, cuando acaben las clases.-Sentenció la mujer.-Ahora márchese a su próxima clase, ya va con diez minutos de retraso.-Y dicho esto, cogiendo sus libro de modo que rozaban con su fina camiseta de algodón aterciopelado, Brenda abandonó la habitación. No sin antes dedicar una mirada aterradora a la vieja.

Comenzó a caminar, dirección de su taquilla, pues aún no tenía los libros correspondientes a esa hora. Los pasos se aceleraron al divisarla a lo lejos. Y, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, introdujo la combinación de cuatro dígitos. El año de su nacimiento, nada difícil para quien la conociera de verdad: 1997.

Con un ''click'' la taquilla se abrió, dejando ver un conjunto de libros amontonados, unos lápices, el uniforme de gimnasia, correctamente doblado y ordenado, y un par de zapatos; para caso de emergencia. ''Lengua y literatura'' era lo único que necesitaba, y cuando dio por finalizada esa acción, cerró su taquilla cambiando el pin para que nadie supiese cuál era.

-Vaya, vaya, si está aquí la delegada, que raro ¿no? ¿Acaso te estás saltando las clases?-A Brenda le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo al lado de su taquilla, observándola detenidamente, con una mano apoyada en la pared sujetando su cabeza. A la pequeña casi se le escapa una sonrisa de su dulce y hermoso rostro. Pero todas esas ideas cambiaron cuando, en un movimiento de su mano, el rockero le tiró todos sus libros.

-Oh, lo siento, ha sido sin querer.-El chico sonrió, mientras se alejaba de esa escena. Brenda cerró sus ojos, queriendo aguantar las lágrimas, algo imposible de lograr. Sin que en su corazón dejara de dominar el resentimiento y la tristeza, se agachó para recoger el desastre que su ''amor'' le había provocado.

Los sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, y antes de ir a clase, se limpió las tibias y amargas lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

**-16:30-**

* * *

**Habla Brenda**

* * *

Cuando menos me quise dar cuenta, las clases habían terminado, pero yo aún no podía irme a casa, todavía me quedaba la tutoría que la directora me había encomendado hacer.

Guardé todos mis libros, menos el de Historia que era el que iba a repasar. Entré al aula ''B'' y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo ''sentado'' en la silla con sus brazos sujetando su nuca, estirado lo más posible. Como si estuviera en casa, hablando en claro.

Al oír la puerta giró su rostro, y se volteó totalmente al ver que era yo.

-No me jodas…-Susurró. No parecía que le hubiese hecho mucha gracia que le asistiera yo.-Casi prefería a Lysandro…-Desvié el rostro mientras me sentaba a su lado, con cuidado de no rozar mi espalda con la silla, pues aún seguía teniendo los moretones que mi padre había ocasionado desde hacia una semana. Sí, así arreglaba las cosas, con violencia. Esta vez fue porque no me acordé de ir a su restaurante a ayudarle por haberme quedado en la biblioteca a estudiar con Kentin. Dijo que una ''señorita'' no debía de quedarse a solas con un chico con apenas 17 años de edad.

-...- Brenda abrió el libro de Historia, a la espera de que el pelirrojo demostrara un poquito de atención, y, con un poco de paciencia, lo logró.

-Bien…Empezaremos con la Historia Clásica, ¿vale?-Pregunté amablemente, lo menos que quería era caerle mal, aún más, obviamente.

-Por mí coge la lección más corta, estoy harto de ver tu cara.-Sentenció el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Quería llorar, cada palabra era como un cuchillo clavándose en mi sereno y remoto corazón. Solo deseaba que me viera de otra forma, y que dejase esa faceta de niño arrogante.

-Está bien…-Y así, comencé a explicarle todas sus dudas. Al principio se hacía el desinteresado, pero poco a poco iba cogiendo confianza e iba respondiendo a todas mis preguntas, lo extraño es que lo respondía todo bien.

-…-No sabía qué decir, me tenía impresionada. Le hice un montón de preguntas y todas, repito, todas, las tenía correctas.-¿-C-Cómo puedes suspender si te lo sabes perfectamente…?

-Me duermo en clase. No te creas que soy gilipollas.- Pareció ofenderse. Miré hacia un lado y me disculpé.

-No era mi intención ofenderte, lo siento.-Apoyé mi rostro con la palma de mi mano, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Castiel me miraba detenidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Castiel...¿E-Estás bien?-Pregunté preocupada.-Estás muy rojo.-Acerqué mi mano a su frente y le tomé la temperatura por si tenía fiebre. Afortunadamente, solo fue mi imaginación, no quería que se pusiese enfermo.

El chico abrió sus ojos completamente rojo, y apartó mi mano rudamente de su rostro. Sin ni si quiera darme tiempo a racionar, él ya se había puesto de píe.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.-Me levanté al igual que él. De todas formas ya había pasado casi una hora, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando lo pensé se me heló la piel, no me fiaba mucho de los extraños que merodeaban por las callejuelas a esas horas de la noche.

Al pasar por mi lado, en dirección a la salida, su mochila dio con la parte baja de mi espalda, quise pensar que fue sin querer, y mi duda se confirmó cuando se giró a verme totalmente adolorida, apoyándome en la mesa. Apenas podía moverme, el dolor me lo impedía, era un ardor intenso y fuerte.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa?-Preguntó… ¿Preocupado?

-N-Nada, n-no t-te preocupes.-Tartamudeé. Al fin conseguí ponerme totalmente recta, cogí mi libro e intenté salir, pero él no me dejó.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas por qué has gritado así.-Espera…¿Se estaba preocupando por mí?

-Y-y ¿P-Por qué q-querrías s-saberlo?-Intenté librarme de su agarre, pero él me lo impidió atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo.

-Porque quiero. Dímelo, o tendré que quitarte la camiseta yo mismo.-Dios, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar. Tragué saliva y, alejándome un momento y poniéndome de espaldas, me remangué la camiseta hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Jadeé de dolor cuando sus dedos se apoyaron, con cuidado, en una parte concreta de mi espalda.

-¿Q-Quién te ha hecho esto?-Susurró.

-N-No importa… ¿Para qué contarlo? Si no le importo a nadie.-Dije con pesadez en mi voz. Sentía que esta se quebraba por momentos.

-A-A mí sí me importas…-Dijo agachando el rostro. No podía creer lo que me había dicho.-Desde que te conocí me pareciste una chica muy sincera y amigable, y aun que mi comportamiento no sea muy bueno contigo q-quiero d-decirte q-q-que…-Hizo una pausa.-Q-Que…-Le costaba decirlo.-Que te aprecio….-Dijo al fin. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me abalancé sobre él y le abracé, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Evitando que me viese llorar.

-G-Gracias, Castiel.-Murmullé por lo bajo.-Gracias, de verdad, n-no sabes lo que significa tu amistad en estos momentos.-Me envolvió entre sus brazos, juntando su mejilla con mi cabeza.

-No me des las gracias, pequeña.-Dijo.-Por favor, dime quién te ha hecho eso.-Me alejó un poco y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

-M-Mi padre.-Desvié el rostro hacia un lado.-N-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-Pero yo no soy nadie, yo soy el que te va a prestar su casa esta noche para que duermas tranquila.-Lo miré, desconcertada y sonrojada.-Y no hay peros que valgan.

-¡Ay!-Comencé a reír cuando él me cogió en sus brazos.- ¡No!-Abracé su cuello con mis brazos, escondiendo mi rostro entre ellos.

-Pues para no querer, bien que te agarras a mí-Reí.

-Pues…También tienes razón…-Lo miré sonriendo, se acercó a mi mejilla y dio un beso en ella.

En tan solo unos minutos llegamos a una casa que estaba cerca del instituto. Nunca había ido a su casa, pero era bastante grande y bonita. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Castiel vivía sola, tan solo un perro lo acompañaba, llamado Demonio.

-O-Oye Castiel…Yo…-Intenté cuando me incorporó de nuevo en el suelo.-…Gracias…Por todo.-Aclaré. Cuando devolví la vista a su rostro me di cuenta que este me miraba con un amor infinito, me transmitía seguridad y confianza.

-Ven aquí, enana.-Me cogió de nuevo llevándome hasta una cama, donde me depositó con una suavidad infinita, momentos después se recostó a mi lado, abrazando mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

Uno lo tenía en mi cintura y el otro en mi cuello haciendo de almohada.

Así me quedé dormida pero antes de acabar en los brazos de Morfeo oí un susurro de Castiel que me causó una sonrisa.

-Siento haberme comportado así contigo, mi princesa, pero desde hoy te protegeré hasta el día de mi muerte…-Y con esas dulces palabras llenas de amor y ternura, me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi príncipe.

* * *

**Fin**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen reviews y favoritos si les ha gustado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este One-shot. **

**By: Natsuki007~**


End file.
